Truck mounted transport refrigeration units commonly include a compressor, a prime mover for the compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, and associated condenser and evaporator fans and blowers, all mounted in a single compact unit. Air for removing heat from the condenser is commonly drawn into a selected side plane of the unit, such as the front plane or one of the side planes, and the heated condenser air is discharged through the top of the unit.
The compressor prime mover is normally an internal combustion engine, such as a Diesel engine. While transport refrigeration units are carefully designed to reduce sound emissions, the engine, compressor and fans may produce noise which exceeds statutory legal sound emissions of some jurisdictions.
Thus, it would be desirable and it is an object of the present invention to provide transport refrigeration units for trucks which produce a lower noise or sound level, measured on the ground below and surrounding an associated truck, than conventional transport refrigeration units of the prior art.